leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Easter eggs/Trivia
Champions= * Messages posted in private or public chat during will use the name "Eggnivia". ** The name in the score table also changes to "Eggnivia". * While chasing an enemy champion, Brand will occasionally use a unique run animation and groan in detest. * Similar to Janna's joke, Gangplank will also sometimes laugh like the Old Gangplank, also claiming that he had something in his throat. * His name changes to Mega Gnar in the chat while in his . * Janna features a rare joke that causes her to begin saying the joke of her original voice over, before spluttering and coughing. ** * While using the skin, will occasionally say: "Here's to you, kid." This is a memorial tribute to Joe, a patient who visited Riot thanks to the . ** * Mecha Kha'Zix does not feature Kha'Zix's usual jokes and features a unique joke. This was the first non-legendary skin to feature a new quote. ** * Traditional Karma features a rare joke. ** * Kog'Maw features a rare joke, alluding to his father's impending arrival a supposed new champion. ** * Messages posted in private or public chat while will use the name "Squill". ** With her Winter Wonder skin, their champion name changes to "Snowman". * The buff icon for is called "Hey! Listen!", which is a reference to . * Night Hunter Rengar's taunt is different from the Classic Rengar taunt - It removes the first half where he thrusts his blade forward, instead replacing it with toggling his hood up or down. * If Skarner stands still in a brush for twelve seconds, he may shout out a secret joke. This can't happen twice while remaining in the same bush. ** * Deep Terror Thresh features a rare recall animation, where he will sometimes haul a tire and look sad. * Neon Vi does not feature Vi's usual taunts and instead causes her to toggle between having her shades on or off. * Zac's base model size increases based on his bonus health. * Zac's model sizes varies depending on his current health. * Zed features a rare joke where he will lose to his shadow in their game of . Turns out Zed isn't as honorable as his shadow and instead of bowing graciously: he lashes out. |-|Maps= Summoner's Rift * When kills , the or any of the monster camps, he says a unique quote for each of them. * Autumn Summoner's Rift (no longer available) ** Near lair there was a gravestone. Standing near the grave will cause ghost to appear. If triggers this interaction, Urf will hurl a spatula at him dealing 1 damage. This will be blocked by spell shields (popping them), but cannot deal lethal damage. ** Below bottom lane were three coffins containing the bodies of , and . This is believed to symbolize the "nail in the coffin" of their development. * The dances when dances near it. * A will spawn in each of the bases if a Freljord champion is on the team. * If five Pool Party skins (or Rumble in the Jungle or Surfer Singed) are present on the map, a yellow rubber duck will spawn on Summoner's Rift near the bottom Middle part of river instead of a normal duck. * Numerous Helmet Bro helmets can been seen in various locations on the map: ** South nest. ** pit. ** North west red team Jungle entrance. * Several Items that have been removed from the game can be seen on the map: ** Two can be seen in one of the towers surrounding Summoner's Rift. ** A can be seen in the Red Shopkeeper shop. The sign on the item use to say ''"sold". ** Old shield can be seen in the Blue Shopkeeper shop. ** A can be seen hanged up on a stone tablet at the south-west part of the map. * Old skull can been seen in the Baron pit. * A smiley face is a tribute to a smiley face that was present on the old map, which was also located on exactly the same spot, at the southern part of the map. * "The Sword in the Stone" at the north-east part of the map is a reference to and to legend. * A random cogwheels can be seen on the eastern part of the map. * At the eastern entrance of the Red base, when first entering the map, a frog can be seen scurrying and falling to his death. ** His official fandom name is "George, the Suicidal Frog". * A grave altar with a gold spatula of is at the same location as his old grave on the Autumn map grave was. * Elder mage face can be seen carved on one of the tables on the map . It is a reference to the mage statues from the old Summoner's Rift map. * A statue can be seen at the north-east part of the map, near red teams Gromp. * Numerous rune writings can be seen carved on the walls and into the floors of both the Blue and Red bases, as well as around the map. * face symbol have been seen in various locations on the map before his initial reveal. Since his release, those symbols have been removed from the map. * A stone wall carved with the Protectorate and Magelords around a crystal can be seen at the north east part of red teams lane. In the Beta version of the map, the wall had no carvings and it was cracked. ** A silhouette of can be seen on the left side of the stone wall, as seen here. Twisted Treeline * The altars feature many unique pieces of dialogue when captured by champions affiliated with the Shadow Isles, including: , , , , and .Shadow Isle altar dialogue demonstration video * lair features the skeletal remains of the Twisted Treeline's former boss, . * If two champions dance in front of within 5 seconds of one another, he will do the Carlton Dance.http://youtu.be/i5V87DS5an4?t=2m13s Hecarim dancing with Vilemaw * The old Twisted Treeline map had a unique interaction with . While present in the game, the snakes that were part of the maps idle animations were hidden/disabled. * When kills or any of the monster camps, he says a unique quote each for them. Howling Abyss * The announcer will occasionally welcome players to the 'Murder Bridge', rather than the 'Howling Abyss'. * The shopkeepers feature many unique pieces of dialogue when visiting and buying from them. ** The Viking (whose name is Gregor) has special quotes for champions that originate from Freljord, that are Yordles, and for and ** The Hermit (whose name is Lyte) has special quotes for some champions that originate from Piltover and Freljord, and for and . * After winning a match in the Howling Abyss, will say a special monologue after 30 seconds. She is not required to be in the match for this to happen. * Certain structures in the map will break and fall in to the abyss after a certain action is done. ** Dying near one of the statues on the bridge's sides might cause it to break or not. ** Walking near the large pillar on the left side of the blue team's base will cause it to topple down. ** Scoring a first blood will destroy another bridge at the leftmost side of the map. ** There are a set of blocks near the purple team's outer turret that will fall when walking near it. ** After losing a set amount of health, the turrets will begin to crumble. This can happen twice before being destroyed. * Round, furry creatures, known as Poros, can be seen running around in the map. Feeding one ten times with will cause it to explode into eight more Poros. References Category:Gameplay elements